


Ephemeral Dance

by FluoxetineHcl



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Exotic Dancer, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluoxetineHcl/pseuds/FluoxetineHcl
Summary: A dancer. Those were the words that slipped out between your voluptuous lips whenever someone who didn't know about you asked your profession. Unknown to them that it was more than that. You showed every edge of your beauty to the people who loved you at the end of your performance. And that was what the spectators wished from you who stood on that brilliant stage.One day, you were being called to the Upper Plate, and you met a man who'd change your entire life.Rufus Shinra.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Female Reader, Rufus Shinra/Original Female Character(s), Rufus Shinra/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! English is not my first language~! Please pardon me if you found weird grammar/vocabularies! Thank you~! Happy reading!

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A dancer. Those were the words that slipped out between your voluptuous lips whenever someone who didn't know about you asked your profession. Unknown to them that it was more than that. You showed every edge of your beauty to the people who  _ loved  _ you at the end of your performance. And that was what the spectators wished from you who stood on that brilliant stage.

For the one who lived in sector 6 slums, your stage name wasn't an unfamiliar one. You were the top dancer in most private sessions in Honeybee Inn, which required the most expensive membership to enter. Even for the one who held those memberships, they still needed to queue if they wanted to see your performance. At least, they needed to book their tickets to see you three months ahead. That showed how exclusive you were.

Your beauty was beyond compare. Enchanting hair that swayed beautifully as you moved your body, alluring eyes that imprisoned every soul that gazed upon you, and perfect curves and edges of your body as you slowly pulled down every piece of your clothing and threw them to the audience.

You had always been the top dancer in Honeybee for five years, but there was something that attracted those audiences the most. You rarely smiled. And your fans, they kept coming to your show to wish that they would see your smile. Meanwhile, you always thought that smiles weren't important because at the end, they would only see your bare body, get excited by it, and be satisfied when they looked at you as you spread your legs to let them see what’s in between. And somehow the fact that you rarely smiled had become your charm and selling point.

After your stunning performance today, you returned back to your dressing room. Dozens of flower bouquets had been placed there, and you couldn’t help but inhale their sweet fragrances. Those pervert elites were your fans, kept giving you gifts and flowers whenever you presented your beauty in front of them. And they were never tired of doing that even if you performed for three days a week. Oh well, your show time was gradually being reduced because Honeybee wanted to maintain the exclusiveness of you. Before, it was five days a week, now it was three days a week, later, perhaps you’d only show up for once a month.

What a shame, you thought. Because actually you enjoyed dancing, even though this kind of job wasn’t an ideal for you. But, then, you needed to give food to your stomach. And you remembered how you were being rejected by any decent jobs out there in the slums. Of course, there were some dancers in Honeybee Inn who didn’t need to strip their clothings, and at first you applied for that job. But, the owner, Andrea Rodhea, offered you another deal since they already had enough of  _ normal  _ dancers and you accepted it. And here you were, offering every inch of your beautiful figure to please your spectators’ sight.

Sitting in front of the mirror, you gazed upon your face, seeing how indeed beautiful you were. Well, Andrea would complain and probably fire you if you didn’t take care of your skin which was already pretty since you were born. You took off any single accessories on your hair while staring at your eyes. Those eyes were telling you that you were exhausted tonight, but it was funny enough when you remembered how your fans love your eyes. Perhaps, because you were too passionate when you danced so the love of dancing was being emitted from your eyes and you didn’t realize it when you stared at those men, or women, or whatever their genders were. Those people loved you—fed you, and gave you a great-and rather luxurious-lifestyle here despite the fact that you were living in slums.

“Hi, dear,” someone called you, a familiar soft voice you hadn’t heard for weeks. He called your stage name and then you turned your head to see a slim man who elegantly smiled at you.

“Oh, the legendary Andrea. What brings an angel to visit Gaia?” you stood up, giving a simple smile you never showed on the stage to greet the owner of the place you were working at. You kissed his cheek and so did he. You stepped back, looked at the man in his flashy purple silk outfit and said, “It has been ages.”

“Yes, and you’re still gorgeous as ever. Our precious diamond,” Andrea smiled, eyes looking at you from head to toes while caressing your cheek with his soft palm.

“I’m flattered,” you said. Then, when he lifted his hand away from your cheek, you asked, “So, what kind of business do you want to tell me?”

Andrea gave a sigh while tossing a wry smile at you. He seemed reluctant then he walked toward the dressing table and leaned his hips on its edge. Crossing his arms over his chest, his gray eyes gazed on you then he spoke, “You’ll go to the upper plate tomorrow.”

A frown marred your forehead after hearing his words, “What? How about tomorrow’s schedule?”

“They’ll be canceled.”

You were confused. Andrea wasn’t a man who would cancel any show in Honeybee Inn, unless it was something that was so urgent he couldn’t even refuse.

“I think I need more explanation, Andrea,” you demanded.

“There’s someone on the upper plate we wouldn’t want to disobey. You know who I meant.”

“Shinra,” you bit your lower lips. Tucking a few strands of your hair behind your ear, you wondered why the elite of the most elite demanded your attendance or your performance so suddenly like this. “They didn’t even make a prior appointment, hmm? How special.”

“They’re literally the one who own this city, though.” Andrea chuckled.

A sigh escaped your lips, imagining the old man of Shinra eyeing you as he watched you dance in front of him, and probably only him. You never did any private performance, thus it would be the first time for you, and somehow you were getting nervous. Especially, this time your customer was the head of Shinra Company. You wondered if you didn’t please him, you’ll get executed or such. Certainly you didn’t want anything to go wrong.

“A job I can’t object, then,” the way you muttered made Andrea chuckled.

He took a card from a random bouquet for you on his left, then said while scanning it but you were sure that he didn’t even read what’s written on it, “We’ve arranged everything for your performance, dear. Tomorrow you’ll go with someone from Shinra who’ll pick you up from your place.”

“Feel like I’m a vvip now.”

“You are,” Andrea smirked, placing the card he was holding back to the flower bouquet and stood straight. He faced his entire body at you and softly caressed your hair, “Good luck, my precious jewel.”

You gave off a stifled chuckle and gazed at him as he walked out from your dressing room, leaving you alone while still being slightly dumbfounded by your new task. Beginning to change your clothing into your own dress, your mind was wandering about what you would face tomorrow.

* * *

The one who picked you up was a bald man in a suit. He wore blackglasses which prevented you from seeing the color of his eyes. He introduced himself as Rude, a turk. Funny, he wasn’t as rude as his name since he was so polite toward you. You were just a performer who’ll show your bare body to his boss, but he treated you as if you were an important guest he should respect.

You stared at the road as Rude drove you to the world above, which was totally different from the slums you were living in. Skyscraper buildings, people in fashionable clothing, clean roads, fancy restaurants and shops, and other things that weren’t there in slums came into your sight and made you envy the people living on the plate. You actually had enough money from your savings if you wanted to move there. But, you were in debt to Andrea who gave you a job, and also, to Madam M who saved you from death years ago. Certainly you wouldn’t leave them, the one you thought of as family of yours.

The car stopped in front of a high mansion, where you saw a man in the same suit as Rude stood in front of the entrance. His hair was long with the color of raven feathers. He was so beautiful you almost thought that he was a woman. The man gently opened the car door for you and guided you to the building. And just like that, you thanked Rude before you left the car.

“Welcome, Miss,” the beautiful man bowed politely while putting one hand in front of his chest. “My name is Tseng. I shall guide you to your room where you could stay and take a brief rest before your performance tonight.”

“Thank you,” you nodded, following the man who now walked before you.

You heard your heels echo in the grand hall as you stepped forward. Looking at your surroundings, you saw the receptionist bowing at you until you disappeared to the elevator which was being held open by a staff who seemingly already prepared the elevator solely for you and Tseng, even before you arrived there.

After you entered the elevator, you stared at the beauty on your front. Tseng tapped his access card which would bring you to your room, and he didn’t say a thing until both of you arrived at the destination floor. 

“I’ll prepare anything you need for your performance. I already asked Andrea about the general things, but do you need something specific in mind?” Tseng asked soon after you stepped inside the enormous apartment unit which was ten or twenty times bigger than your own small house in the slums. This was the first time you were inside a luxurious unit like this, obviously envious of the one who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth.

Maintaining your composure not to be dumbfounded by the lavish furniture in your room, you turned your head to look at the turks who were standing in front of the elevator. You then explained the theme of your dance and what kind of thing you wished was there as you performed in front of his boss. Tseng nodded, then excusing himself, stating that he would pick you up when it was the time for you to perform.

The room went silent as the man left you alone there. And the first thing you did was run to the giant bed in the middle of your temporary unit and flopped onto it. The soft mattress hugged you and you secretly wished that you could have this kind of gorgeous bed in your home.

You were excited, as you began to explore every crook of this place, and temporarily forget the fact that you’d show every skin of you to the old-man of Shinra you ever saw only on TV or newspaper.

* * *

  
  


You took a deep breath as you shut your eyes, before slowly exhaling the air while opening your eyes again. Now you were in the elevator again, with Tseng on your side who would guide you to the private room of his master. Glancing at the mirror that surrounded the elevator, you were already sure that you were absolutely stunning tonight and were ready to enchant your guest. Oh, well, you didn’t know which one was the guest. Was it you, or was it the man who you would see a few minutes later.

The mirror reflected your graceful feature, being perfectly covered by layers of heavy clothing. The one you used tonight was your best attire that you got from Madam M this morning. Your  _ uchikake _ —the most outer layer of your kimono—was vivid red, with golden painting of thousand flowers as the pattern. Your  _ obi _ —sash—was being tied on your front, with a knot as big as a pillow with beautiful yet complicated ornaments that matched your  _ uchikake _ perfectly. You wore purple kimono on the inside, and white  _ nagajuban _ —a simple robe of cotton—beneath to separate your body from your kimono. Hope that your guest wasn’t an impatient man and enjoyed the way you dance while taking off every of those heavy layers one by one in front of him.

President Shinra. 

You wondered whether you’ll be able to entertain him or not.

When the elevator opened, the show started. Just like what you requested from Tseng, the music began to play as you stepped in the apartment unit far more luxurious than where you stayed in. The lamps were being set to be dim lit, but the golden ornaments on your body sparked even with the lack of light.

Tseng agreed to support you as you walked with your high platform wooden shoes. You placed one hand on his shoulder while you elegantly moved your feet. The golden hairpins that decorated your head were swaying softly as you walked.

Then you raised your head, to look at the one you’ll entertain tonight.

How surprised you were when you saw a blonde man, younger than what you remembered president shinra was, who was sitting on a black leather sofa in the middle of the living room.

You felt stupid, thinking that it was president Shinra who demanded your performance. You forgot that the old man had a son, as stunning as the man who was piercing you with his eyes right now.

Rufus Shinra. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Sexual Harassment.
> 
> I'm sorry for the sudden warning because I didn't plan it beforehand. Also, sorry for slow update. Hope you still enjoy it!

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Rufus Shinra.

The only son of President Shinra. The vice president of Shinra Electric Power Company. Someone you only ever saw on tv and newspaper, that you thought you’d never meet in flesh. You were just a _dancer_ from a slum, thinking that the elite wouldn’t take an interest in you.

But then you got a job to perform on the plate you never stepped onto after you lived in slum. And here you were, walking forward while looking at the man who was staring straight at you with his piercing eyes.

Your eyes met as you entered the room. But you didn’t want to lift your gaze away from him because you wanted to observe what was hidden beneath those eyes as he watched you. You never saw your patrons’ eyes when you danced in front of them, thinking that it was unnecessary since there were a lot of them and you only focused on the way you danced rather than looking at each of their eyes. You were always dancing on a private stage anyway, and unlike the fellow dancers you knew, you never went down to your patrons’ seats to do private dance for more gil.

However, this time the blonde man in his elegant white suit was the only patron who’d watch your entire performance. Therefore, you found it exciting to watch what kind of expression the vice president of Shinra Company would make when you strip in front of him later on. Certainly, it wouldn’t be an expression he’d usually give in public, right?

Walking toward the small stage especially made for you, you slowly took off your high-platform wooden shoes and gracefully walked on the steps. When you reached the middle of the stage, you faced him with your entire body, pulling the small string which supported your _uchikake_ so its tip wouldn’t touch the floor as you walked before.

At the same time when the tip of your sumptuous _uchikake_ met the floor, the song was stopped. You took the fans you kept under your _obi_ and began to dance as the next music played.

You were immersed in the music, moving your body passionately with special choreography you learned years ago. This one was your favorite. The one that was being created to accentuate the beauty of your clothing—well, before you took it off.

Rufus crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his back against the sofa. You couldn’t manage to know what he was thinking about through his expression, didn’t actually care whether he was bored with this kind of dance or not. But you never lifted your gaze from him whenever you could, as your aim was to enchant him with your passionate gaze. Just like the way you always did to your other patrons.

Rufus tilted his head when the first song came to an end, seemingly curious about what your next performance is going to be. He didn’t applaud and you didn’t hope for him to. 

Placing the fans on the wooden floor of this temporary stage, another song began to play. You seductively gazed at him, moving forward while slowly discarding the luxurious clothing from your body, leaving you in the purple _kimono_ you wore under it.

The tempo of your second song was excruciatingly slow. Following its rhythm, you took off your _obi_ and let the purple _kimono_ you wore being untied to show him the thin _hadajuban_ underneath.

You stopped undressing yourself, continuing your dance while staring at him in a fiery gaze. Kept dancing until it was nearing the end of the song, you began to take off your _kimono_. Bringing your body forward, you untied the last string that kept you dressed.

There you were, revealing the beauty hidden beneath your white _hadajuban_ . You didn’t wear any undergarments that covered your breasts, because your _hadajuban_ had done the job for it. But, even though traditionally you didn’t need to put on your panties, you still wore one, because it would accompany you to do the last dance.

Your eyes moved to capture Rufus’s face into your sight, slightly disappointed because his face didn’t change significantly. Only a small smirk as he raised one corner of his lips. You were certain that it wasn’t the first time for the blonde man to see a naked woman, but your task was to excite your guest, and you didn’t want to fail at your job.

The music was still playing. Your performance wasn’t over yet. You kept dancing, moving your entire body ellegantly following the music. You always placed your gaze on him whenever you could, not trying to communicate with him or enchant him through the stare, because you just wanted to see the kind of expression Rufus made from his charming visage.

You walked to the farther end of the stage, placing down your _kimono_ and _hadajuban_ there before moving forward and danced more for him.

There was something wrong with you right now. You were being enticed by his gaze, you loved the way he stared at you even though the man didn’t seem to be fully interested in you. Perhaps, he was hiding it. You didn’t know. You couldn’t read his mind.

You knew the song almost reached the end. Not lifting your gaze from him, you stripped the last fabric on your body. You didn’t even expect that you would lift one corner of your lips tonight as you pulled your lace panties down to your legs and left your body completely naked.

You threw your lace underwear to the lap of the vice president of the company which had absolute control of your city, earning you a muffled chuckle from him.

You continued your dancing, until the end of your song, when you sat down on your stage, supported your body with your arms to lift both of your legs and spread them wide, letting the man in front of you to see your slightly drenched entrance.

You couldn’t lie. Being watched by a gorgeous man like him, indeed, aroused you. You stared at him from between your legs, watching how the man stood up from his seat, clutching the panties you threw to him before while walking closer to the stage where you were.

Rufus looked down at you, and you moved your body, striking a different pose for him. Glancing at the spot between his legs, you tried to hold your smile when you saw that he was excited down there.

The music had been stopped, and you decided to open your lips, “Did you enjoy my performance, Sir?”

“I’m not really sure,” he replied, playing with your panties in his hand. “Shall I return this to you?”

“You can keep it for a gift.” You stood up, looking at the man whose face wasn’t too far from yours.

He smirked, “Interesting.”

You stared at him for a few seconds before turning around and walked toward the clothes you dropped before. The show was over. Usually, in Honeybee, they would put down the curtain after you showed the entrance between your legs to your patrons. But, in this place, Tseng didn’t put any curtain, so it couldn’t be helped but let your guest see you as you wore your clothing.

“The show... It’s quite short, don’t you think?” Rufus’s question halted your movement right before you bowed down to take your _hadajuban_.

Letting out an inaudible chuckle, you took your _hadajuban_ and wore it while turning back to see the man who had already jumped to the stage and walked slowly toward you.

“It was thirty minutes long. You might want to contact Andrea to book another show from me.”

The man moved his face closer to you, only leaving a few inches until your noses met. He then whispered, “Is that really necessary?”

“Of course,” you replied, not wanting to be intimidated by him.

“You already took off your clothes. You should give me another round of your dance... on my bed.”

He raised his hand toward your chin, but you quickly pulled away your face before his skin could meet yours. Turning back your body to continue tying your undergarment clothing, you replied, “You ordered the wrong woman, Sir. I’m a dancer, not supposed to entertain you on your bed.”

A gasp escaped your lips when a firm arm circled your waist while a strong hand gripped your left wrist. 

“Oh, is that so?” Rufus whispered right on your right ear, tickling your skin with his warm breath.

You gulped then said, “You couldn’t touch the dancer, Sir.”

“But I’m touching you right now,” he softly kissed the tip of your ear, sending the shiver down your spine.

“You’re not supposed to,” you scowled, wriggling inside his embrace that strained your movement. Your free hand reached his hand on your waist, pushing it away even though it didn’t budge as he was stronger than you, “Please refrain from doing so.”

“You don’t command me.” His hand travelled to one of your breasts, groping you roughly until a startled moan fled from your mouth.

Of course you weren’t too surprise by the things that was happening right now. You could expect it. Being alone with one of the men that ruled the city where you live, having him seeing your naked body as you danced in front of him, you knew that the vice-president wouldn’t be satisfied only to admire your body with his sight. 

If it was in Honeybee, Andrea and dozens of your bodyguards obviously would protect you by any cost, shooing the discourteous patrons from there whoever they were. But, you were here, in Rufus’s luxurious unit, with no one to protect you. Certainly Andrea knew that this would happen, remembering how you caught displeasure from the wry smile he gave as he told you that you were going to be sent here the day before.

You couldn’t refuse him. No one could refuse Rufus Shinra.

“Stop struggling. It’s futile.”

“Hnn…” you held your voice when the man sank his teeth into your neck. His hand had already slipped inside your white robe and played with your breast, roughly massaging it before pinching your hardened nipple which made you let out a moan.

You were happy knowing that your guest was aroused by your performance. But, you also couldn’t accept it if your patron tried to have you like this without your consent. Even though the one who was doing it was a gorgeous man named Rufus Shinra, who indeed charmed you only by the way he gazed at your body with his fiery eyes.

“Stop it,” you cried, still trying to free yourself from him.

Your heart was beating fast, and your entire body was burning in fire. In this time, you wanted to curse yourself because of the fact that you liked being strained by him like this as he showered your neck with painful kisses and pinched your nipple hardly with his fingers.

But at the same time you didn’t want him to have you.

You came here as a dancer, not a prostitute.

Also, you were sure that you’d lose your value as a dancer if you let him have his way into you. He was supposed to enjoy you only with his eyes, not with his skillful fingers, not with his lustful kisses, and not with the hardened cock he rubbed against your behind.

He turned around your body, and you looked at his face as he gave you a smirk. Looked like he thought that he won over you because you had stopped struggling a minute ago.

“Why wouldn’t you ask for a prostitute instead? Why did you ask for a dancer?” you asked, slightly panting when you threw those questions.

He chuckled, “Is there any difference between those terms? They’re practically the same, right? Selling bodies.”

“It’s different,” you scowled. And by the time you finished your words, Rufus clenched your wrist harder, digging your skin with his nails and you were sure that it would leave red marks on it.

“Ah, right… It’s different… You’re right,” he moved his face closer to you, staring at you with his blue eyes which solely fixated on your eyes. “A dancer is just a prostitute in denial.”

_Slapped!_

You widened your eyes as the loud sound reached your ears. Not realizing that your free hand just moved by itself and landed a slap on Rufus’s face, you didn’t blink even for a second because of how red his cheek had become.

_You’ll be killed._

_Certainly, you’ll be gone and will never return to your beautiful slum anymore._

Rufus pulled away his face and looked at you with anger that was burning in his eyes. You thought that you’d be dead right now, but it seemed that your meeting with the grim reaper would be delayed for… a few moments because the blonde man now chuckled, for a second, before he began to laugh.

“You’re going to regret what you did, dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh... what will happen next? :9


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Inhale.

Exhale.

You sighed, rubbing your face as you sat on the soft mattress in this luxurious unit that was arranged for you. You spent a night here because you were being called from the slum to the plate, to do a private performance for the vice-president of a certain company that owned the city where you were living in. And... that vice-president you should be entertained, was the one you slapped last night.

You thought you would be dead. But, here you were, in your room, alone, yet, alive.

Another sigh escaped your lips. Shutting your eyelids, you recollected the memories of the thing that happened after that disastrous event.

_“You’re going to regret what you did, dear.”_ Rufus Shinra glared at you, and it wasn’t weird if he would kill you at that moment. But, instead he called Tseng and asked him to drag you back here, to the room in the same hotel just a few floors below Rufus's room.

The warm sun ray peeked between the closed curtain of the huge window on your right side, telling you that your dream was over and you should face the reality where you had just assaulted the vice-pres, with your filthy palm. You somehow regretted it, but on the other hand, you absolutely thought that he deserved it. Rufus had touched you without your consent, insulted you, stating that _“A dancer is just a prostitute in denial.”_

You had no idea what he would do to you now. Certainly letting you go back to slum and live happily ever after wasn’t an option. He didn’t kill you right away, but, guessed, perhaps he would do something that made you beg him to kill you.

_Oh, dear God…_

It was hard to imagine what kind of torture he planned especially for you. Also, why would he delay such _punishment_ toward you? 

You had no idea what you would face after you left this comfortable bed. But, you should leave it, even though the urge to bury your face between the soft pillows here was unbearable. 

Washing your face or taking a shower perhaps could temporarily relax your mind and make you forget about the existence called Rufus Shinra.

* * *

You were just going to wear your dress after taking a shower when someone opened the door into your room and made you jump in surprise. Staring at the entrance, you could feel your heart almost stop beating when you caught the figure you really didn’t want to see.

Yes, it was him. Your beloved Rufus Shinra. Who was walking gracefully and stared at your half-naked body.

He stopped just a few meters in front of you, cold eyes glistened in loathe toward you. Not one word slipped out from his mouth, which confused you whether you should continue to dress up in front of him or what.

You glanced at another man in the entrance. It was Tseng, who then bowed down and proceeded to leave you alone with the man who perhaps would plant a bullet into your head, or worse.

"..."

"..."

Rufus still stared at you in silence, and perhaps it was already a minute since he entered your room. Therefore, you decided to open your lips and greeted him.

"Hi...?" You felt silly. But, you were so uncomfortable being in this room with him who didn't talk or do anything to you, yet.

He didn't reply to you, and you didn't expect him to. Shrugging, you continued wearing your dress, ignoring his presence and walking to the dressing table to take your comb.

You proceeded to comb your hair, eyes looking at the blonde man through the mirror. He narrowed his eyes as he glared at you, and you didn't have any idea what he wanted. Rufus had thousands of opportunities to kill you, and he just glared at you?

"I wonder what the vice-president of Shinra Electric Power Company is doing here?" you were curious, and silent treatment from him clearly annoyed you.

"Having breakfast."

You frowned, hands stopped combing your hair as you looked at Rufus in confusion. Clearly, seeing a stripper combing her hair couldn't be his breakfast, right?

But, suddenly the door of your room was opened again from the outside, revealing the waiters and waitresses who brought food trolleys into your room and swiftly placed the plates of seemingly delicious food on a large glass table in the dining area. The mouthwatering aroma quickly traversed in your room and reached your nose.

"Slow," Rufus turned toward them and complained. They quickly apologized and added their speed to prepare the breakfast.

You continued combing your hair, and asked, "Here?"

Rufus scoffed at you then walked to the dining table. Not answering your question, and leaving you dumbfounded.

The waiter pulled a seat for him and he sat down there. They bowed at him then left the room in a hurry. And again, it was just you and him in this room.

You placed down your comb and walked toward the dining area, frowning at Rufus who was staring at you in a cold manner.

"Why?" you asked.

"Have a seat and come join me. You haven't eaten any breakfast, right?"

_They might be poisoned._

You squinted your eyes, dubious about his offer. You didn't know what was inside those seemingly luscious foods. 

So, he chose to poison you to death for your silly act, huh?

"After what I did to you last night, are you sure that you want to have breakfast with me, Sir?" you asked.

Rufus chuckled by your question. "You're still my guest, dear. Come. Take off your clothes and have a seat."

You widened your eyes, not sure that your ears caught those words from him. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not repeating my command."

_Command. Right._ He just wanted you to be submissive and commanded you as he wished.

"I'm not sure about that. I only take off my clothes in front of my patrons when I perform on the stage." You refused.

"Oh…" he smirked. "I think I'm still your patron. Dining chair is your stage. And you having breakfast, is your performance."

Mouth agape, you rolled your eyes. Just how low you were in front of his eyes? "It doesn't work like that."

"Well, you can just watch me as I eat while you starve to death." Rufus took his fork and knife. "Or do some dances while I'm having breakfast. You can choose whatever you want."

"I…" you wanted to argue, but he quickly cut off your sentence.

"For your information, if you choose to refuse and go out now, someone dearest to you will lose something precious for them."

Your mouth was still opened. Yes, you loved dancing, and you didn't hate the idea of stripping yourself in front of your guests to entertain them. But, not like this. Not when you were threatened by your guest, or when you were asked to strip without dancing.

Of course this man had already seen your body, every curve and edge of it. Taking off your clothes and eating naked in front of him wasn't a big deal for you. But, you didn't like him. More than last night, since he was threatening to hurt someone else if you didn't obey now.

You shook your head in disbelief. Clearly, this man’s heart wasn’t as beautiful as his face. And thinking that you were charmed by him as he stared at you when you danced seductively at him last night, you despised yourself.

“Who?” you asked, wanting to know whether his threat was serious or just a bluff to make you strip in front of him. He might just want to scare you, and you demanded to know more about his intention.

“Perhaps, someone by the name Andrea Rhodeas, or another one everyone called Madam M. I wonder if Honeybee Inn or that tiny massage parlour of that woman will be a mere history in a few hours, or minutes?”

You gritted your teeth, trying hard not to let the anger boil you. But what could you do? Rufus had the power to destroy those people, kidnap them, torture them. No matter how powerful they were in the slum, Rufus still had more power than them. You couldn’t let them be tormented just because a mere dancer like you refused to eat with no clothes in front of this tyrant. Your pride wasn’t worth their safety. But then, the anger couldn’t be swallowed by you as your lips began to move.

“Is it fun for you?” you crossed your arms, glaring at the man who just threatened you. “Threatening someone who you think has no power against you? Looking down at people? Using power and money to have something go your way? Do you find satisfaction in it?”

Rufus looked at you as you spit those questions at him. Bemused, perhaps, judging from the way he slightly widened his eyes after you ended the shower of questions which actually contained your mock at him. Rufus chuckled, placing down his fork and knife down to his plate then got up from his seat.

“Amusing,” he muttered as he walked slowly toward you. He spoke, “You see, someone like you is… remarkable. A weak, helpless woman from a slum, brave enough to oppose me, and slap me on my face. And now, when I am nice enough to offer you the best food in Midgar despite the things you’ve done to me, you refused it.”

Rufus stood right in front of you, looking at you in an intimidating way. He smirked at you, and now when you were looking at him this close, it made you struggle to hold your hand not to slap him again.

You scowled, “You do know, right? Everyone is not really willingly to follow you and please you because they wanted it. They’re afraid you’ll crush their life. And just like what you threatened me earlier. You must be threatening those people too so they’ll obey you. Is it really fun for you? To have something just because you have power bestowed by your oh-so-wonderful father. Just because you were born with a silver-spoon in your tongue, you really think that you can have anything or anyone you want by only pointing it out with your finger?”

It felt like the inside of your head was boiling, so hot because you just let out your anger at him. You took a deep breath, hoping the air would calm down your wrath, which unfortunately was a bit impossible since the source of your anger was standing there right in front of you with his smirk.

Rufus laughed in amusement, as if you were just doing something foolish or throwing some jokes to him.

“Yes,” he exclaimed, then added, “Of course. Privilege. Something you peasants are not born with.” He glanced down at you, looking at you like you were something so low compared to him.

But you hated being controlled or looked down at, especially by this handsome person whose heart unfortunately wasn’t as good as his face. You bit your lower lips, trying to find the way to get out of this situation. Luckily, an idea struck your mind. But, if you failed, you would probably die.

“So, you said that if I go out, Honeybee and Madam M massage parlor will become a history?” you asked.

“Yes, I did say that. Now, are you willing to cooperate, take off your clothes, and have a breakfast together with me peacefully?”

Lifting the corner of your lips, you shook your head. “I only need to stay here forever, then?”

Rufus tilted his head, clearly curious about what you meant.

Stepping back from him, you turned your body and walked toward the dressing table where you placed your handbag. Through the mirror, you saw Rufus watching you, certainly having no idea what you were going to do.

But, you refused to obey him. You didn’t want him to have things going his way, as he wished. You wanted to tell him that one or two things couldn’t be controlled by his authority.

You delved your hand into your bag, looking for something you always brought with you.

A pocket knife.

You stared at him into his eyes, still through the mirror. Then you pressed the button of your pocket knife, letting the blade slide out from it. And at that moment you saw the change in his expression. His smirk gradually disappeared, and his brows arched into a furrow.

“Oh, you want to kill me, instead?” he asked, while slowly walking toward you.

You silently replied to him by shaking your head. You smiled at him, now your heart was beating faster than before. It could go south if you failed, but somehow it would be nice if it could work according to your plan. Oh, well, if it wouldn’t work, you were totally fine with it. It was something that you always wanted since years ago, anyway. That you were forced to bury, while you pretended that you always yearned for tomorrow’s sun because you didn’t want to disappoint everyone that saved you and nowーprobablyーloved you.

You gulped, struggling not to let your hands quiver because of the thing that you were going to do. Funny, you were so brave to do it years ago, but now you were a bit afraid. Perhaps, the medicines you took indeed changed you and your mind.

Well, this was a gamble. And, probably, by doing this you could prevent Rufus from touching Andrea, Madam M, or other else.

“With this, you can’t threaten me anymore, Sir.” And at the end of your sentence, you quickly raised your left wrist and sliced it in front of him.

“!!” Rufus yelled your name and hastily gripped both of your hands. The knife in your right hand fell to the carpet, which was fortunatelyーor, unfortunately?ーdidn’t harm anyone.

You startled by how fast his movement was, but he wasn’t fast enough to prevent your wrist from bleeding. 

You gasped, feeling the fingers on your hands that held you strongly, it hurt you.

“Fuck, what are you doing?!” he yelled, released his gripped but then grabbed your shoulders and forced to turn your body around so he could see your face.

Rufus’s face had turned pale, and you could see the anger from his expression. Or worry? But you were sure it wouldn’t be the latter one. You doubted that Rufus Shinra cared about other than himself. But if it was anger, his face should be reddened, right?

You parted your lips, “I don’t understand why you stopped me. I slapped you on the face. You threatened me. So, if I die, you’d be satisfied and you won’t need to hurt anyone else.”

Rufus was astonished. And then you see how his furrow slowly faded out and relaxed. Out of your expectation, he laughed, from the top of his lungs.

This time you were the one who arched your eyebrows, as the room was filled solely by his laughter.

“Oh, dear.” Rufus rubbed his face, upward toward his neatly combed blonde hair. “What an amusing way of thinking that you have here.”

He delved his hand into his pocket, taking his phone and calling someone. As he put it on his ear, he bent down and took the pocket knife you threw unwittingly to the floor.

“Bring a first aid kit, now. … No, not me.”

It was a brief phone call. He cut the call and put his phone back to his pocket. “Let’s stop this unnecessary argument. I’m confiscating it. Don’t hurt yourself and let’s talk about this matter after we treat your wound.”

Oh, you wanted to smile. Really.

You knew Rufus wouldn’t want you dead, because you guessed that it wasn’t his aim. If he really wanted to, you would be already killed yesterday. But you were alive now, with him threatening you so you obey him.

Rufus Shinra just wanted to control you, to torture you, so you obeyed him under his fear. Remembering that you were brave enough to oppose him last night. He must be wanted to make you submit to him.

And for that, he needed you to be… alive.

Funny. Your plan was a success. Such a hassle not to let the vice-president enjoy your body as he eats his breakfast, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know should I put warning of self-harm at the beginning note? But it will spoil the story.
> 
> Ooookaaaay and I do apologize for slow updates...  
> Hope the story doesn't defy the logic...  
> MC's decision to get out from that situation is so.... weird, idk?
> 
> I can't wait to write some fluff between them after this...  
> But, idk will it go well or not. Our MC has that kind of personality that I can't control 🤣
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ✨


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just like before, the update is very slow~  
> But I'm trying to update at least once per month xDDD

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Staring at the bandage that covered your left wrist, you walked out from the room where you were treated a few minutes ago. As you walked out, you saw a blonde man in his navy shirt turning his body to face you. Perhaps he heard the door was being opened and noticed that you were going out from there.

“How’s your hand?” Rufus asked. He walked toward you and looked at your hand.

“No suture needed.” You smiled, raising your left hand to let him see it.

“Good.” He gave a sigh of relief then brushed his hair with his hand. He then walked away and you followed him — just because you didn’t know what else to do right now.

After the amazing incident you caused an hour ago, Tseng came to your room and treated your wound. You knew that you didn’t cut it deep and you were sure that the blood would stop in a few minutes but Rufus insisted to drag you to the hospital. Thus, here you were, receiving a treatment from the best doctor in Midgar only to get a bandage on your wrist. Suture not even needed, and you secretly wanted to giggle when you caught the worry written all over Rufus’s face as he sat next to you in the car that brought you to the hospital.

You hated him for the things he had done to you a night before. But, seeing how he was worried because of you, you didn’t know what to feel about him. It was mingled, between hate and… curiosity.

Following the man to the hospital entrance, you glanced at him as his car arrived and stopped in front of you two. He glanced back, with slightly annoyed eyes then commanded, “Get in.”

You shrugged, then entered the car after the doorman opened the car door for you. A sigh escaped your lips, wondering what would happen next. Somehow you didn’t want to care anymore, but you couldn’t lie that you were a little bit worried. Also, you had no option but following him and letting him bring you wherever he wanted right now. You couldn’t go back to the slum, and your belongings were still in your hotel room. Moreover, you didn’t know about the plate, and if you decided to run and escape, you didn’t know where to go.

You didn’t catch his words as he got in the car and stated the destination to Tseng. But, even if you caught his words, certainly you wouldn’t know where it was. You were sure he didn’t say hotel, so you couldn’t bid a farewell to him, yet.

Though, you didn’t know if you would be allowed to bid a farewell to him.

Rufus sighed, loud enough you averted your attention from the scenery outside the car window to the man who was sitting next to you. He glanced at you — probably noticing your gaze — then he looked back to the front.

“You delayed my breakfast and messed up my schedule for today,” he complained.

_ Well, that’s partially your fault, though. _ You wanted to argue, but you were already tired of conflict. Moreover, your stomach already growled and you really craved for some food.

“I do apologize,” you murmured, not sincere with your words. 

The car then stopped in front of a certain building, which you were sure that it wasn’t your hotel building. Rufus turned his head to you, “This time I demand your cooperation and not delay my breakfast any further.”

The men in suits opened the car door from both of Rufus and your side. Before you got out of the car, you replied, “As long as I wasn't required to strip while eating, sure, my cooperation is free.”

You followed Rufus who was walking a foot in front of you. Looking around, you could see that it was a restaurant. Luxurious one, obviously. Ceiling with chandeliers, lavish furniture, well-dressed staff, refreshing fragrance; you thought to yourself that you weren’t suitable for this kind of place. Well, Honey Bee Inn was also luxurious enough for a slum-level place, but this place was on another level, and this was only a restaurant. Biting your lips, you regretted wearing your current dress as it didn't fit this place at all. 

The waiter led you in, to the stairs, and brought you to the upper level. You walked inside a rather small alleyway with a few doors along the way, and then the waiter opened one of them and politely gestured to both Rufus and you to enter.

You heard Rufus murmur as he entered the room and the waiter nodded at him. You were curious about it, probably about food, but you didn’t want to ask. If you could, you wanted to avoid any conversation with him. However, it was impossible, since it was only you and him in this room, and probably you were going to sit in front of him. Unless he asked you to strip again and dance in front of him as he enjoyed his brunch.

“Sit,” he commanded after the waiter pulled the chair for him and left to approach you.

Now the waiter pulled the chair for you, and after thanking him, you sat down on your chair. Eyes scanning your surroundings, you were a bit uncomfortable being in this private room with Rufus. The room wasn’t big, and so the table. It seemed that it was indeed designed only for two people who wanted to enjoy the meal in private, as you noticed that there were only two chairs here. There was a big window on your right, the view of trees outside, and the flowers on the balcony. The sun ray that slipped between the swaying leaves permeated the window and lighted up the room. You admitted that it was such a nice atmosphere to enjoy a meal, if only you weren’t with a man who initially assaulted you last night.

“First, we need to buy some appropriate clothing for you after this.”

Rufus’s sudden statement averted your gaze from the green outside to the face of Shinra Company’s vice-president who was sitting in front of you.

“Excuse me?” you frowned, not understood about his sudden talk regarding your clothing.

“Two, I’ve already talked with Andrea. You won’t return to Honey Bee…”

“What?” you quickly cut off his sentence and he gave you an annoyed gaze. The anger swarmed inside your head. Clenching your fist, you scowled, “What are you doing to Andrea?”

Rufus sighed. Placing his elbows on the table, he clasped his hands. “... until your scar healed.”

You knitted your eyebrows. Blinking for a few times, you tried to digest what he just said. “Excuse me?”

“Third, you’re still working as… What was that? Right,  _ dancer.  _ You’ll be working as dancer for me and do entertain me whenever I wish.” Rufus didn’t explain about the second point he just stated and went to the third one.

“Only if you understand that I’m not a prostitute and you can’t touch me without my consent,” you murmured.

Rufus chuckled. “The agreement would be handed to you after you returned to your hotel room.”

“Agreement?”

“Also containing that you would never do a harmless act upon yourself, and also me or anyone else. And when you fail to fulfil the mentioned conditions, you are willingly to resign from Honey Bee.”

“I don’t understand,” you stared at him.

He looked back to you and you could see that he found it bothersome to explain to you. A soft sigh leaving his throat before he finally spoke, “You should be grateful that I’m willing to let you stay here and employ you even with the scar on your hand. You know how precious your body is, don’t you? Will you return back to your beloved slum and dance in front of your guests with a scar on your wrist?”

You rolled your eyes. He was right, you didn’t want any scars on your body as you dance in front of your patrons with no fabric covering you. They would question it, they would dig the truth from Andrea about what was happening to you, and you might cause trouble to Honey Bee. You didn’t want to stain the name of the place that gave you one of a few reasons for you to live. You loved Andrea, and you didn’t want to harm him. Yes, your guests would sit slightly far from your stage as you danced, but you didn’t want to take a risk that someone noticed the scar on your skin. You didn’t want them to think that you were a suicidal dancer — even if it was true.

Now your mind was thinking back about the man who was sitting in front of you. Staring at his eyes, you just noticed that they were beautiful — even though you didn’t want to admit it. If you pretended to forget about things that happened last night and this morning, you were sure that you would have a crush at him. He was cruel, selfish, looking down at people since he was the most elite between elites. But, from the way he treated you after you sliced your skin, probably he wasn’t as evil as you thought.

Probably, forcing you to stay here until your scar healed, was the twisted way of him to tell you that he took responsibility. Indirectly, Rufus was the cause of your wound, right?

“Don’t you think that someone needs to state her gratitude?” he mocked, with a smirk on his charming face. 

Rufus Shinra. 

You wondered how a man could be so annoying, yet, so charming.

* * *

The brunch was awkward. None of you talked and quietly enjoyed your meal in silence. 

You secretly glanced at him, observing the way he elegantly ate his food. His table manner was too perfect, you didn’t hear the clank from his fork or knife against his plate. But when he munched his food and noticed that you stared at him, you quickly averted your eyes to your plate, pretending that you didn’t watch him as you munched your own meal.

When the suffocating brunch was over, you were relieved. You weren’t a talker when you eat, but not talking at all with someone who was sitting at the same table also wasn’t your favorite. You thought it was better if you eat alone than with Rufus. Also, why should he eat with you? Now when you thought of it, wasn’t it also better for him if his assistance dropped you at your hotel and he ate by himself here?

Oh, wait. Or perhaps, Rufus secretly wanted someone to accompany him and that was why he wordlessly invited you to eat.

You chuckled at your own thought. And it gained attention from the subject of your reverie.

“Something’s funny?” he asked.

“No.” You shook your head, following him to enter a certain boutique in the middle of sector 8 Midgar.

You just guessed that it was sector 8, from the road signs you saw as Tseng drove you and Rufus here. You had no idea where you were, and if Rufus left you here, you weren’t sure you could return to the slum or your hotel on your own. Moreover, you left your purse in your hotel room so you didn’t even have money to stop a taxi. Fingers crossed Rufus wouldn’t leave you alone here. At least if he wanted to, you hoped that Tseng or any of his men in suits would accompany you instead.

“We should do this quickly,” Rufus said.

“Why don’t you go back before me and let me shop by myself?” you asked.

“Tseng already cancelled all of my plans today and supervising what kind of clothing you’ll wear is important. I don’t want you to wear inappropriate clothing around me.”

You crooked your eyebrows, “I thought that I only be around you when I dance. And it doesn’t require any clothing.” You chuckled. No, you needed some clothing before you strip, you knew it. But, looking around the dress on display around you, they weren’t suitable for your dance.

“Silent.” His tone was a commanding one as usual. Rufus always commanded, and never asked —well, he  _ demanded  _ your cooperation once before the brunch, but still in his commanding tone . His words were absolute, and you should obey it. At least that was what he wanted. But, not wanting any unnecessary arguments, you cooperated with him to be silent. Even though you wanted to mock him and told him the polite way to ask someone to be quiet.

A man came over with a wide grin on his face. He wore eccentric clothing; lots of feathers, sparkling velvet, leather pants. And he reminded you of Andrea. Except his long curly hair was bright purple, and Andrea… didn’t have much hair on his head.

The thought of Andrea made you smile but a bit saddened you as you began to miss him. It was only two days since the last time you saw him, but knowing that you would stay here indefinitely until your scar healed, you knew you wouldn’t see him for a time being.

“Oh, so this gorgeous lady is that amazing dancer from Honey Bee. I could see how charming you are. Certainly Mr. Shinra is enchanted by you. My name is Alexei, and I swear I’ll provide the best of the best for you, dear.”

Smiling at the man who shook your hand, you wondered if Alexei was Andrea's long lost brother or what. 

“Come here, please.” He guided you and Rufus to another room. The dresses here were stunning, totally on a different level from the most expensive one from the slum. You wondered how much they would cost. Would Rufus cut your dancing fee for these clothing?

“We don’t really have much time. Just take out your best ones and let her try them,” Rufus stated. 

“How many you need, Sir?”

“As many as you can bring.”

Alexei began to take a few dresses and give it to you. They were all so pretty, and you definitely like them all. He knew the best dresses that suited your body and your personality, only after meeting you for a few minutes.

“What are you waiting for? Try them,” Rufus scowled.

“Okay.” You shrugged then looked at Alexei who was busy taking the dress for you, “Excuse me Alexei, where’s the fitting room?”

“Ah… That’s…”

“Here. We have no time. Change here.” Rufus commanded. You stared at him in disbelief. What was in his mind? Mouth agape, you looked at Alexei who gave you an awkward smile then you looked around, noticing that actually no one in his room aside from you three.

Oh, well. You pretended that Rufus was so eager in seeing your perfect body he couldn’t wait until your dance performance to see it.

“Fine,” you gave a forced smile at him and placed the dresses Alexei chose on one of the hanger stands next to you. You faced Rufus, looking at his eyes as you began to take off your dress in a sensual way just like the way you always did when you danced. You could see lust emitted from his eyes soon as you discarded your dress to the floor. He wanted to fuck you so much, and you could see it from his eyes. He wanted to have you, but you didn’t want to give it to him.

But, enough, the game was enough. You also wanted to do this unpleasant shopping experience to end. You took one of the dresses from Alexei and wore it swiftly. Spinning your body to face him again, you asked, “How?”

Rufus nodded, giving you his approval.

You smiled, taking it off and placing it on a different clothes hanger stand. And you would place the approved dresses on it, while the rejected ones on another hanger stand.

You wore another dress, and before you finished buttoning your clothing Rufus quickly refused, “No.”

Letting out a muffled chuckle, you took it off and wore another one.

You tried on around twenty dresses today, and Rufus would give his approval and refusal. Holding a few paper bags of dresses in both of your hands, you followed the blonde man to leave the boutique with a smile on your face.

You hated Rufus Shinra.

But, you couldn’t not admit that today’s shopping was so fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology for super slow update please enjoy this handsome Rufus that I drew a while ago x"D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus is still a dick. But I love him. Thanks. xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has a lot of projects and can’t choose which one to do?  
> The author.  
> Also, she’s stuck. This author doesn’t have any interest in dancing and now trying to write a stripper reader as the main character? Oh God…  
> Also, English is not her first language and sometimes she can’t explain well about what’s currently happening in her writing. Please pardon her.

**Chapter 5**

* * *

After glancing at the raven-haired beautiful man who was looking at you patiently, you looked back to the paper on your front. You had just read it, and now you pondered if you should really sign it or not.

“Please tell me again what will happen if I don’t sign it?” you asked, fiddling with the pen in your hand.

“Honey Bee Inn will be a history,” Tseng replied.

“What an amazing vice-president you have here.” A sigh left your throat. Moving the pen you were holding, you finally grazed the paper on the table with its ink. Knowing that you had no choice, you decided to sign the agreement. You placed the pen on the wooden table afterward, a bit roughly as it produced a thud which subtly conveyed your annoyance.

You left your dining room, didn’t really care when Tseng took the agreement and excused himself from your room.

Walking toward the bedroom area, you threw yourself on the soft and cold mattress here. Probably the bed was the best thing that you could get from living here.

Living here…

“Hhh…” you sighed. Lying on your back, you stared at the ceiling. You wondered what your life would be from now on. Raising your left arm, you looked at the bandage that wrapped your wound.

Now you were a private dancer for Rufus Shinra. You were pissed that he took the control of your life right now. It was exactly like what he wanted, controlling you, having you do what he wanted, and it wouldn’t be weird if he finally could lay a finger on you. Even though you clearly said that you were a dancer, not a prostitute, and he didn’t have a right to touch you.

He was smart and wicked. You knew he would do anything to get what he wanted. Including penetrating you.

Gazing at the ivory-colored ceiling above you, you began to drown into your reverie. Basically emptying your head since you were tired about anything that happened these past two days.

Your mind was blank. Your eyes rarely blinked. You didn’t want to think. Until finally you got bored and turned your body and hugged one of the soft pillows on your fresh bed.

You were bored.

There was a tv in your bedroom but the remote was on the dressing table and you were already comfortable on your bed, not wanting to make an effort to take a remote. 

You didn’t have a phone, and now you regretted not buying the new one yet. It was broken just three days before you came here, and you hadn’t had the chance to buy a new phone because you were busy for your dance practice. If only you had bought it soon after you accidentally dropped your phone and broke its display, certainly you already contacted Andrea or Madam M right now and planned the way to escape this situation. Yes, there was a phone in this room, but you didn’t remember their phone number. Also, you were sure that they did something to this phone to prevent you from calling anyone else but the hotel service.

Having nothing to do, you shut your eyes. Now you just realized how tired you were and it didn’t even take five minutes until you drowned into your slumber.

* * *

Loud sound from the phone in your room forced you to open your eyes. Trying to gather your consciousness, you moved sluggishly until you could reach it.

It might be Tseng or any of those men in suits, delivering a message from their beloved Rufus Shinra.

“Yes?” you answered.

“Good evening. It’s me, Tseng.” 

_ Right… _

“What does he want?” you asked right to the point, not wanting to waste time for any unnecessary talk.

“For you to perform a dance tonight, at nine.”

_ Oh, finally a job, huh? _ Not even a day to relax. 

You looked at the clock on the bedside table, telling you that it was already six. You said, “I don’t have any good outfit for dance.”

“Didn’t you already buy some this noon?” he asked.

“Yeah, but they aren’t for dancing.”

Tseng went silent for a while, before he replied, “It won’t be a problem. You can wear one of those. We’ll provide more decent preparation for the next performance.”

One of those dresses for dance? Tseng didn’t understand what you meant...

“Okay.” You sighed then began to explain any other things you needed for your dance tonight.

* * *

Glad you brought two sets of your dancewear, and you could use one of them tonight. You knew you could just start dancing without clothing at all, but it wouldn’t be fun. There wouldn’t be any excitement if anything was revealed the first time you entered the stage.

You wore a faux fur coat, hiding the exotic dancewear that didn’t cover most of your skin. And the stage would be the place where you discard your coat to the floor.

Following Tseng, you walked out from the elevator. This time it was on a different floor unlike the previous night when you slapped the vice-president. 

He led you to a certain room and when you stepped in, you were a bit surprised that it wasn’t a hotel room like what you expected it would be like yesterday. It was like the private stage you had in Honey Bee. The medium size stage with two dancing poles at the other end of the room, with a large couch in front of it—the seat with the best view, indeed. There was a small bar on the right side of the room, still with no bartender, but perhaps there would be one soon.

Tseng guided you to the door on the left side of the room, next to the stage. There was a small hallway and Tseng led you to a dressing room not far from the stage entrance.

Turning your head to Tseng, you complained, “Why didn’t you tell me that this time you have the backstage and dressing room? I could just do the preparation here.”

“I do apologize for the inconvenience. Initially you were going to perform in the vice-president's room, but I’ve just got information that this place is ready. It’s the last-minute change.”

“Okay.” You walked in, looking around inside this dressing room. There was a big dressing table, you could smell the freshness from it, knowing that it was a new one. An empty steel hanger was at the other end of the room, and remembering that you would stay here for a while, you were sure that tomorrow that thing would be filled with a lot of costume for your performance. Rufus made this private stage only for you in a day. You were sure the next day it would be perfectly completed and could be used as if it was the one you used in Honey Bee.

“Vice-pres will come in ten minutes. I’ll inform you again later.” Tseng excused himself and left you alone.

You turned around, looking at the mirror on the wall. You made sure that your make-up was perfect. Long and beautiful eyelashes, not too bright blushes, vivid red lips; you were ready to perform.

You saw two dancing poles on that stage, maybe it would be a waste not to use it. Okay, you would also make a last-minute change for the plan. 

You did image-training, remembering a few of dance moves you often performed in Honey Bee that mostly involved the pole.

.

.

.

Ten minutes passed, and finally Tseng told you that you were good to go.

You walked out to the stage, which wasn’t being lit up by the stage lamps. Looking at the only seat in front of the stage, you saw Rufus Shinra, and you raised a brow when you caught two other figures on his sides. There were two women, both were holding his arms and leaned seductively at him.

You smirked, knowing what he would do when you performed.

Standing up in the middle of the stage, you took off your coat and threw it to your right. The light was cast upon you, and the music that would accompany your dance started playing.

You saw Rufus’s eyes were being placed on you, instead to the two women who caressed his body. They were prostitutes, you were sure. By looking at the way they tried to serve him and please him while the man clearly did nothing for them.

Oh, so, since Rufus couldn’t have your body because you were a dancer, he decided to actually bring prostitutes. Great.

You began to dance, didn’t want to think about Rufus and just focused your mind to do every movement of your dance. You moved your entire body, following the choreography you’ve created months ago for this song. You often performed this dance. Just by listening to this music, your body moved by itself, naturally doing the steps and the movements without thinking.

Hand reached one of the poles, you spun around it.

You liked pole-dance. The feeling like you were floating in the air, like you were defying gravity was the best sensation you tasted.

Rufus Shinra?

No, you didn’t care about him, even though you should occasionally look at your client when you danced. And at that fleeting time when you placed your eyes on him, you saw that he was watching you, while the women began to strip his clothes.

Oh, funny that he was stripping before you.

You landed on the floor, spreading your legs and gave a seductive gaze at him. You rubbed your sweet spot that was still being covered by lycra panty, and you caught the lust from Rufus’s eyes. Smirking, you then moved on to the next movement and hanged on the pole again.

Those women had already taken off his shirt and pulled down his pants, and you saw that he averted his gaze away from you. But then you pulled the string of your bra and revealed your breast. And this action snatched Rufus’s attention.

Smirking, you threw the top of your dancewear to the face of Shinra Company’s Vice President. Too bad, it landed on the table instead of his handsome face. Stealing a few glances at him, you continued your exotic dance. Rufus didn’t seem to hate you for throwing your bra at him.

You kept dancing. And you were confident about your charm especially when you danced, that it was more enticing compared to those pretty women he rented—or bought, you named it. See? Rufus still looked at you even though those women caressed his arousal.

It was you that he wanted. Not them.

But he could only relish you through his eyes, while using other women’s bodies to satisfy his lust.

He probably thought that you would hate it if he fucked other women in front of you. But, no, not a chance.

You were still dancing. Heart racing from the passion, layer of sweat covering your body, and heat burning your body; you enjoyed this dance and didn’t bother about your guest whose dick was being sucked by one of those women.

You pulled two strings of your panty to take it off, exposing your slightly wet entrance. You didn’t want to have a sex with your charming guest, but still, dancing naked in front of him aroused you a bit.

Again, you threw your dancewear to the man, and it fell right on his shoulder. Oh, what a nice aim. Rufus then took it, fiddled with it for a moment before cast it aside.

Maybe he didn’t like your panty. Who cared?

He stood up, commanding one of the women to climb the coffee table. And while watching your performance, he fucked her from her behind.

_ Interesting _ , you thought.

Rufus was still looking at you, not even once he looked down at the woman he was fucking.

You landed on the stage, still dancing now while spreading your pussy and let him enjoy the beautiful sight of you. You rubbed your clit slowly, teasing him because he couldn’t have you and now he was having another woman instead.

His eyes darkened as he saw you touching yourself. Licking your upper lips, you gave a smirk at him. You were a different person at the stage and off-stage, and you were a different person in every song. Yesterday was full of elegance and gentleness, but today it was about lust and seduction. Good thing you chose this dance today, since Rufus Shinra unexpectedly—or not unexpectedly?—played this kind of game toward you.

Last night he wanted to fuck you, and this night he fucked two women in front of you. But one thing for sure, he wouldn’t be able to fuck you and you wouldn’t let him to. So you let it be, you let him do whatever he wanted to do in front of you. You didn’t have the right to forbid it anyway. As long as it wasn’t about him touching your body, you didn’t really care.

He thought he could make you jealous for fucking other women before your eyes? Haha, not a chance.

Another song was being played and you kept dancing until it was over, ignoring the moans and grunts from those shameless people. 

The third song, and Rufus was still having fun with them.

The last song, and you saw that Rufus was smirking at you in the entire performance as he fucked one of them again.

Wow, the vice-president probably used some kind of Shinra potion which made him so  _ passionate  _ tonight?

You bowed down when you finished your dances. And the blonde vice-pres was already wearing his pants. He took both of your bra and panty from the floor and jumped to the stage.

“Think you need it? Or shall I keep it again?” he lifted a corner of his lips as he asked.

“Rufus Shinra needs to ask?” you walked away and took your fur coat, wearing it without underwear beneath.

He walked closer until he was right behind you before whispering in your ear, “You sure you don’t want to satisfy yourself down there? It’s drenched and I think you need some kind of help. If you beg, I’ll gladly help.”

You scoffed. 

Looking at him, you scowled, “Oh, so Rufus Shinra offers himself to please a dancer?”

You looked at him, appreciating the way he was amused by your words. He chuckled without saying other things to you.

“Good night, Mr. Vice President.” You proudly smiled.

Turning your back, you walked toward the backstage while struggling to hold your chuckle.

Maybe you could say that you won this game tonight. Rufus didn’t touch you, just like what you demanded from him. It surprised you a bit, because it wasn’t stated on the agreement that he wouldn’t lay a finger on you. Probably, you finally gained his respect? Or was he just tired of making a  _ scene _ with you? Or maybe he just wanted to protect his handsome face because he didn’t want you to redden his cheek anymore?

You didn’t bother to find the answers. Because today, it was your victory.

Or so you hoped...


End file.
